


Nervous.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Series: SM3 [1]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Frat!Shawn, Fraternities & Sororities, Kissing Booths, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: //Track 2//  You are forced into a kissing booth and are greeted by a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Series: SM3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1229954
Kudos: 6





	Nervous.

It was barbaric. Absolutely archaic. But it was for charity, and after some prodding from your sorority sisters, you agreed to it.

A kissing booth.

Every year the sororities and fraternities of your school would come together for a carnival. The proceeds would all go to a charity chosen that year. It was tradition. There was a variety of different things, traditional carnival games and rides, and then that damned kissing booth. You’d avoided it your freshman and sophomore year, your sorority sisters deeming you too innocent to participate. But it was your senior year, and the kissing booth was a rite of passage of sorts, and your friends weren’t going to let you graduate without being at the booth.

The concept was simple enough, every ride and game costs a certain amount of tickets. The kissing booths fee? A mere three tickets. You thought it was cheap, but you didn’t say anything, reminding yourself that it was for a good cause. For every three tickets, you had to kiss whoever came walking up to the booth. You didn’t give them more than a peck despite some of them going in for more, you simply pulled away, gave them a tight-lipped smile, and sent them on their way with a ‘Thank you’.

You were only at the booth for 5 minutes and had kissed what felt like 25 guys (and the occasional girl) when suddenly you saw him. The kid you’d had your eyes on for nearly your entire academic career at uni.

Shawn.

You went the first semester without even knowing the kid's name. All you knew was that he was tall, incredibly tall. With gorgeous eyes, and a killer smile. And those curls. Goddamnit those curls! He’d been growing it out recently and you had taken notice, how that one curl that always managed to dangle in front of his face, dangled just a little bit more. Upon further investigation, and interrogation of your friends, you’d learned that he was Canadian, but came to school for your school's amazing anthropology program. He was smart and played the guitar and according to everyone, he could sing. You’ve never heard him, but you're positive he’s got the voice of an angel. The only thing that made you question him was the fact he was in a fraternity. And a Delta at that, the most notorious on campus for their womanizing ways. But you were willing to forgive him, he didn't seem like that. Maybe you were putting too much faith in him because you thought he was a god walking amongst men, but regardless….you were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

There were only a few people keeping you from being face to face, and you could practically feel your stomach doing somersaults. You made every kiss just a tad bit shorter, quickly shooing them away until there he was, in front of you, three tickets in hand.

What you didn’t know was that he had had his eye on you equally as long, if not longer. He’s convinced you don’t even remember the first time you met. It was freshman year, finals season. You were clamoring your way out of the library after pulling an all-nighter, luging your backpack onto your shoulder not at all looking where you were going. He was on his way in, is equally oblivious to the world around him on his phone when you bumped right into him. He steadied you from falling over. You blurted out a robotic ‘Sorry’ and he smiled down at you stepping out of your way and giving you a ‘don’t worry about it’. Your eyes were bloodshot with the lack of sleep, but somehow Shawn thought you were just the cutest thing.

He thought about you for a long time after that. Then he saw you at a fraternity event, that your sorority was invited to and that’s when he knew you saw him for real. He played it cool. Didn’t want to come off as some stalker following you around so he didn’t say a word. But he did see you, looking at him and quickly turned away suddenly more involved in a conversation when he turned your way. Just as you had done, he’d integrated his friends trying to find out anything and everything about you. His buddies thought it was funny, poking fun at him about his little crush, to which he’d just blush and tell them to ‘shut up’. They’d somehow caught wind of you being at the kissing booth at the carnival and didn’t hesitate to tell Shawn. He didn’t want to participate at first, thought the concept of a kissing booth was outdated and a little demeaning. At the same time...this was his chance. Kind of. So eventually he agreed. He stepped away from his duties at his own booth, to buy his three tickets and got in line to kiss you.

His stomach was in knots the whole time he was in line, biting the inside of his cheek and shifting his weight from one foot to the other, nearly bouncing on his heels.

Then there he was….right in front of you. Cool calm and collected. At least so you thought. He clears his throat, holding out his three tickets.

“Here - here ya go.” you take the tickets from his hand and place them in the little jar next to you. “Do I just-”

“Yeah um you can just sit.” you smile face heating up. You didn’t say anything for a bit, both of you just staring at each other with dopey grins on your faces, and it should have been awkward but it wasn’t. It was oddly intimate.

“Hurry up!” some guy behind him yells snapping the two of you out of your little days.

“Okay just...relax,” Shawn says through gritted teeth turning to the guy behind him. He looks just past him and sees his buddies, smiling at him encouraging him to get it over with. This is the closest he’s been to you since the day that you ran into him freshman year and he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself.

What he didn't know was that you were just as much a nervous wreck as he was. You had no idea what to do. Where do you put your hands? Should you include tongue? No definitely not. But a peck is just silly, right? If you were going to kiss him, you really wanted to kiss him.

It was your hesitation that got him in his head.

“You know what, you don’t have to - it’s fine. You can just take my tickets.”

“No!” you say a little too eager, and yo watch as the smirk graces his lips.

“It’s for charity.” You reason, “For the people.” you shake your head, /stupid./

“For the people.” He chuckles.

And with that he leans in, placing his large hand on your cheek, caressing it, and pulls you in bringing your lips to his.

They are softer than you imagined they’d be. You can taste the mint from his chapstick and wonder just how long he’d prepared for this moment.

“Alright, alright. We get it, it’s a kissing booth. Let her up for air, bro.” Shawn hears Brian behind him.

“Sorry.” He chuckles, rubbing your cheek with his thumb before he pulls away.

“It’s okay…”

“So how long are you supposed to be here?”

“Another fifteen minutes, I think.” You say rolling your eyes.

“Well when you’re done, I’m over at the ring toss on the other side. I should be done at the same time. Maybe we could explore this place together? Check out some of the rides?”

“Yeah, I’d - I’d like that.” You smile, and he nods.

“Great. I’ll see you in like...twenty?”

“That works.” he stands up, shoving his hands in his pockets. He wants to give you one final peck for the road but he stops himself. “Thanks um...for the tickets.”

“Your welcome” He chuckles and tosses you a wink. He couldn’t help himself.

Yeah, the kissing booth was definitely worth it. 


End file.
